¿Como llegue a enamorarme de ti?
by Johanna2491
Summary: El destino da muchas vueltas a veces pero simplemente para tu bien. Aquí les traigo mi versión de como la dulce Agasha y el callado caballero de Capricornio pueden quedar juntos!. Lost Canvas Fic Cid x Agasha


**HOLA! Aquí les traigo otro fic de Saint Seiya con una pareja sumamente extraña. Es un One Shot.**

**Como llegue a enamorarme de ti**

Un día caluroso en el Santuario de Athena, nuestro serio y callado caballero dorado de Capricornio se dirigía como siempre a la casa de su gran amigo Sisyphus de Sagitario, cuando una maraña de pelos castaños se interpone en su camino, tropezando con él en el proceso. El Cid logra atrapar a la jovencita antes de que rodara por las escaleras y se diera un mal

Muchas gracias Caballero- agradece la jovencita al verse a salvo de caer por las escaleras- y disculpe por interponerme en su camino-se disculpa la chica con la cabeza gacha.

Deberías ser un poco más cuidadosa al bajar las escaleras, jovencita- dijo el Cid bajando a la chica con cuidado de que no se cayera por las escaleras aunque al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la chica estaba llorando _¨¿ se habrá lastimado?¨_pensaba el Cid.

Perdóneme otra vez caballero, nos veremos- dice la chica y enseguida se dispuso a bajar las escaleras caminando rápidamente. El Cid se quedó unos segundos viéndola fijamente pero siguió su camino hacia Sagitario. Cuando llegó a su destino fue directamente al área común de Sagitario donde se encontró a Sisyphus sentado leyendo un libro.

Buen Día Alejandro ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta el caballero de Sagitario amablemente.

Buen dia Sisyphus – saluda el caballero también en tono amable pero serio- como todo los días y ¿tu?- pregunta al caballero de Sagitario.

Bien como siempre- dice Sisyphus con una sonrisa en el rostro- aunque un poco preocupado por Agasha

¿Agasha?- pregunta el Cid aunque inmediatamente se acordó la muchacha que chocó con él hace unos minutos

Es una señorita de cabello castaño que siempre viene a dejar flores en el santuario- explica Sisyphus y el Cid se dio cuenta que fue la chica con quien chocó- normalmente es una muchacha muy amable y se tomas unos minutos para hablar conmigo o siquiera saludarme pero hoy paso corriendo por las escaleras y no atendió a mi llamado

Ella estaba llorando- dijo de pronto el Cid cortando la explicación de Sisyphus quien lo vio como quien quería que fueras más específico- ella tropezó conmigo cuando yo subía las escaleras y note que lloraba- dijo a modo de explicación.

¿Qué le habrá hecho Albafika esta vez?- ahora fue el turno del Cid de mirarlo como pidiendo una explicación- definitivamente, no sé en qué mundo vives- dice Sisyphus girando la cabeza de un lado a otro- es sumamente obvio para todo las personas del santuario que esa señorita esta perdidamente enamorada de Albafika – agrego con un tono ligeramente preocupado _¨ asi que por eso era que lloraba¨_ pensó el Cid y no pudo evitar el sentirse ligeramente mal por la chica ya que sabe lo arisco que es albafika con la gente- aunque la verdad no sé cómo de todos los caballeros que hay aquí, pudo enamorarse precisamente de él

Yo realmente no entiendo mucho de esas cosas- dijo el Cid a modo de justificación

Es de esperarse de ti, Alejandro- dice Sisyphus con una sonrisa- pero lo que te digo es que esa chica debería gustarle alguien que no fuera tan arisco con la gente aunque entiendo la situación de Albafika

¿Alguien como tú?- pregunta el Cid sin rodeos y sisyphus lo mira sorprendido

Como siempre tan directo ,tal vez pero soy muy grande para ella – se puede escuchar en el templo una ligera risa proveniente del caballero de Sagitario- digo alguien más joven como Tenma, Regulus o Yato o hasta de algún caballero otro caballero dorado como Dohko o Shion

Entiendo- dijo el Cid y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales como de entrenamientos y cosas así. Luego de esa conversación paso una semana en la que el Cid por algún razón inexplicable para se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en las palabra de Sisyphus sobre aquella chica o cuando iba a entrenar, se quedaba un momento en las escaleras con el fin de ver a la chica pasar, sin éxito y enojado consigo mismo por hacer una tontería, se iba a entrenar más rigurosamente. Agasha iba muchas veces al Santuario por lo que había oído de los otros caballeros aunque él nunca la había visto hasta ese día _¨lo más probable es que nunca la vi porque no me paso el día en mi Templo¨_. También se había enterado gracias a su gran amigo que Su Diosa la quería como una gran amiga por lo cual ella tenía el permiso para ir y venir del Santuario a su antojo al igual de que era muy amiga de Regulus de Leo, Dohko de Libra y Sisyphus de Sagitario cosa que a veces enojaba un poco al Caballero. Un día, el Cid como todas las mañanas se levantó temprano a entrenar a los caballeros a su cargo pero de camino se encontró con la pequeña Agasha subiendo las escaleras y esta, al verlo, se inclinó en señal de respeto.

Buen Día Caballero de Capricornio-saluda la jovencita – le agradezco mucho el que me salvara de caer por las escaleras la semana pasada- ella tomo una rosa roja de las cesta de flores que ella tenía y se la tendió al caballero y él se quedó un poco extrañado ante el gesto de la chica- es una muestra de agradecimiento por salvarme, por favor acéptela- le dice la chica al ver que el caballero no hace ademan alguno de tomar la flor.

Gracias pero no es necesario que tú..- se calla al ver que la chica depositó la rosa en la mano de él

Sé que no es necesario pero me gustaría que usted la tuviera- dice la chica con una sonrisa y el Cid no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar lo linda que era la jovencita cuando sonreía- bueno pues no lo entretengo más, que pase un buen día Caballero

El Cid- dice el de pronto y la chica lo mira extrañada- ese es mi nombre

Bueno, pues que pase un buen día El Cid- corrige la chica alegremente mientras subía las escaleras y el caballero iba a seguir su camino pero se detuvo a ver la rosa que minutos antes la chica le había regalado _¨definitivamente es un chica extraña¨_ piensa mientras esboza una sonrisa y se devuelve a su templo para depositar la rosa en un florero pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con sisyphus quien se quedó extrañado al ver la rosa en su mano.

Buen Dia Cid- saluda Sisyphus alegremente- ¿ Agasha fue quien te dio esa rosa cierto?- pregunta curioso y el caballero de capricornio no pudo evitar suspirar al oír esa pregunta.

Me la dio en agradecimiento por haberla salvado de caer por las escaleras días atrás- explica el Cid mientras coloca la rosa en un viejo florero que hay en su casa, el cual llena de agua- aunque le dije que no era necesario.

Bueno, esa es su forma de ser- le responde Sisyphus feliz- ahh por cierto ¿Quieres acompañarme luego con una taza de té? – pregunta el caballero y El Cid asiente con la cabeza-Es que Agasha se ofreció a hacerme un rico te luego de que entregara sus flores - agrega el caballero y vio que El Cid hacia ademan de irse- ¿ A dónde te diriges?

A entrenar- responde el caballero de capricornio

Te acompaño- y enseguida ambos bajan al Coliseo donde entrenan por más o menos una hora aunque no duraron más ya que Sisyphus lo apresuro para que subieran ya que quería probar el rico te de Agasha y efectivamente cuando llegaron al templo de Sisyphus encontraron a la chica preparando la infusión. Al notar que estaban ahí, la chica se giró avergonzada.

Perdón señor Sisyphus por invadir su templo sin el debido permiso- se disculpa la chica avergonzada. Sisyphus solo le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

No importa Agasha, sabes que eres más que bienvenida en mi templo- El Cid en ese momento se da cuenta de que la chica tiene los ojos verdes grisáceos _¨un color particularmente raro de ojos¨_ piensa el caballero tratando de recordar si alguien que conocía tenía ese color de ojos- déjame presentarte a mi amigo, El Cid de capricornio, aunque ya lo conoces-La chica avanza hasta el caballero de Capricornio e inclina su cabeza en forma respetuosa.

Un gusto conocerlo Caballero. Mi nombre es Agasha- se presenta la chica

El gusto es mío- responde el Cid un poco avergonzado y con un sonrojo casi imperceptible. Luego se da cuenta de que Sisyphus lo miraba de forma extraña.

Bueno déjame terminar de hacer el té, por favor póngase cómodos- dice la chica mientras se mete otra vez en la cocina y ambos chicos proceden a sentarse en la sala de Sagitario.

Vi como mirabas a Agasha- dijo de pronto Sisyphus

No sé de qué me hablas- replica el caballero de capricornio haciéndose el desentendido

Te atrae Agasha- El Cid se sorprende cuando su mejor amigo dijo estas palabras- no me lo puedes negar

Claro que no me atrae- niega el Cid rotundamente- estas mal de la cabeza amigo

Yo sé lo que vi – contraataca el caballero de Sagitario- ahora dime una razón por la cual no te puede gustar mi amiga

La diferencia de edad es muy grande- responde el Cid-ella tiene solo 15 años y yo tengo 26 años así que es casi imposible el que..- se vio interrumpido porque la jovencita entro a la sala con 3 tazas de té humeante y las colocó en la mesa. Los tres se quedaron en silencio al no saber de qué hablar, así que cada uno se dedicó a beber el delicioso te.

Esta delicioso Agasha- dice Sisyphus al probarlo causando el sonrojo de la chica- ¿No es así, El Cid? – pregunta al caballero de Capricornio quien lo mira seriamente antes de mirar a la chica y emitir un quedo ´esta bueno´ .

Que Bueno que le gusta Señor Cid-dice Agasha sonriendo alegre cosa que hace que el Cid se sonroje pero de forma imperceptible- claro que también me alegra que al señor Sisyphus también le guste.- dijo la chica también un poco sonrojada.

Ya me iba a revelar yo si no decías eso- dijo sisyphus alegre- ahora cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas señor , solamente decirme sisyphus está bien- la chica y un tomate eran lo mismo en aquellos momento- ahh y al chico aquí presente le puedes decir el Cid con toda confianza- agrego antes de beber del contenido de la taza y tanto el Cid como Agasha se miraron cuando él dijo eso pero la chica desvió la mirada sonrojada y la habitación quedó en silencio.

¿Cómo va todo con Albafika?- pregunta Sisyphus y Agasha agacha la mira triste cosa que no pasa desapercibida por el Cid _¨¿ es que Albafika no se da cuenta de la chica que tiene al lado?¨_ piensa el Cid con un poco de enojo pero luego se da cuenta de lo que está pensando y aleja esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cabeza _¨eso no es de mi incumbencia¨_.

Pues como siempre el señor Albafika no me hace caso- dice la chica muy triste cosa que entristece a Sisyphus y pone inexplicablemente furioso al Cid.

Talvez deberías ya dejar de intentar atraer a Albafika y buscar nuevos horizontes- sugiere Sisyphus mientras le da un vistazo al Cid quien lo mira seriamente al saber la razón por la cual el Sagitariano sugirió aquello. Agasha se sonrojó ante la propuesta del caballero.

Nunca lo había pensado- dijo la chica como reflexionando y Sagitario vio la oportunidad para tratar de unir a su amigo con la dulce jovencita frente a él.

Agasha ¿crees que puede haber amor entre dos personas que se llevan más de una década?- Agasha se sonrojó al oír esa pregunta.

Claro que si ya que para mí, para el amor no hay edad ni clases sociales-contesta la chica y seguidamente el Sisyphus mira al Cid con una sonrisa cosa que descoloca al Cid por unos segundos. Después de aquella pregunta hablaron cosas triviales hasta que dio la tarde en el Santuario, el Cid se descubría a si mismo mirando a la chica cuando ella reía por alguna locura de su amigo y cuando ella lo miraba, el desviaba su mirada. Agasha luego se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y con una excusa dijo que tenía que irse a ayudar a su padre y Sisyphus sugirió que el Cid la acompañara hasta que llegaran a su templo y claro el Cid (como todo un caballero) se levantó para acompañarla a pesar de las negativas de Agasha. Ambos emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Capricornio pero empezó a llover por lo cual, al ver que la chica no traía nada con lo que protegerse, el Cid le colocó su capa como protección. Después de unos minutos llegaron al templo de Capricornio.

Necesita quitarse la armadura y cambiarse o le dará un resfriado- exclamo Agasha al ver que el Cid tenía el cabello mojado por la lluvia.

No te preocupes- dijo el Cid tranquilamente pero sintió que era empujado por Agasha.

Usted tiene que lavarse la cabeza, así que no ponga peros y entre al baño- hablo la chica mientras lo empujaba al baño y ella cerró la puerta para que el pudiera lavarse la cabeza y ella se fijó que estaba lloviendo fuertemente así que decidió sentarse en la sala de Capricornio en lo que la incesante lluvia pasaba o por lo menos bajaba de intensidad. Ahora que lo pensaba en el tiempo que estuvo con el señor Sisyphus no pensó en Albafika hasta que el mismo se lo preguntó cosa que la extraño ya que ella normalmente siempre pensaba en el intocable caballero de la 12ava casa. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que el Cid ya había salido del baño cambiado. El Caballero al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos decidió sacarla de ellos y le puso una mano en el hombro y Agasha casi brinca de su sitio asustada.

¿Te asuste?- pregunta el Cid aunque luego se da cuenta de lo estúpida de la pregunta

No señor, solo me sorprendí porque creí que todavía estaba en el baño- respondió Agasha con una sonrisa y luego ambos se fijaron en que la lluvia no cesaba- a este paso tendré que irme con este clima- comento la chica y luego se fijó en el florero guardaba la flor que ella le había dado y sonrío al ver que el la había cuidado- ya se, la próxima vez traeré una cesta de flores para adornar ese lindo florero ya que pienso que se ve muy triste con solo una.

No es necesario que hagas eso

Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo ya que desde ahora en adelante, el señor Cid es uno de mis amigos- responde la chica feliz y el Cid se sorprende ante esto pero deja escapar una sonrisa imperceptible que Agasha no alcanza a ver.

Solo dime el Cid- dice el caballero de pronto- el señor no es necesario

Está bien- responde la chica- ¿sabes? Siempre me pareciste una persona sumamente solitario- agrego la chica y el caballero la miro interesado por lo último que ella dijo cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara- es que siempre que lo veía estaba solo y parte de mi deseo de entregarle la rosa era para que no estuviera tan solitario aunque me alegre cuando Sisyphus me dijo que usted era su mejor amigo porque por lo menos tenia a alguien que lo acompañara- el Cid no pudo evitar sonreír al oír las palabra de la chica _¨es enserio que una jovencita extraña¨_ piensa el caballero y se da cuenta de que esta inexplicablemente feliz por las palabras de la chica- aunque lo más probable , esto le parecerá una tontería- termina la chica sonrojada

No me parece una tontería- se apresura el Caballero a negar- al contrario te agradezco el que te hayas preocupado por mi

Parece que la lluvia está cesando- dice la chica al ver que la intensidad de la lluvia disminuía considerablemente- bueno seño…digo el Cid, fue un placer hablar con us..- ve que el caballero le coloca algo blanco en la cabeza- ¿qué es esto?

Otra de mis capas- contesta el Cid después de colocarsela bien- utilízala para no mojarte y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo al ver que la chica iba a decir algo.

Gracias- dice la chica contenta mientras ambos se dirigen a la entrada del templo- nos vemos luego – se despide la chica y contenta ve como el caballero le hace un gesto de despedida. Luego de eso, en los días posteriores, el Cid entró en su templo después de un arduo entrenamiento y encontró su capa muy bien doblada juntos con una cesta de rosas rojas y blancas y una nota que decía ´Muchas gracias por la capa. Estas rosas son como agradecimiento por favor acéptelas´ . El Cid las puso en un florero junto con la anterior, quien ya estaba un poco marchita pero él no quería quitarla de ahí _¨ya que fue la primera que ella me regaló¨_ pensó el caballero y se marchó hacia Sagitario. Pasaron meses y todos los santos de Oros, a excepción de Sisyphus, estaban extrañados ya que Agasha cada vez que subía o bajaba se detenía en Capricornio donde su normalmente callado caballero siempre la recibía amablemente y conversaban durante unos minutos y ella siempre le dejaba una o dos rosas. Varias veces algunos de los caballeros más observadores como Degel de Acuario, se dieron cuenta de las casi imperceptibles sonrisas que la jovencita lograba sacar al caballero de Capricornio.

También cuando se encontraban en la escaleras el Cid la acompañaba hasta la entrada del Santuario y en el camino conversaban de trivialidades y muchas veces el caballero de Sagitario descubría al Santo de Capricornio enseñándole algunas palabras en español a la chica, aunque la susodicha no era tan buena pronunciando sacándoles sonrisas al Cid y ella inflaba sus mejillas de forma tierna haciendo entender que estaba enojada pero el Cid le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza y la chica se sonrojaba y reía. Agasha por su parte, se sentía bien al lado del Caballero de Capricornio y se había dado cuenta que hace unos meses no veía a Albafika igual que antes sino que todos sus pensamientos se dirigían al siempre serio y callado caballero de Capricornio, al cual consideraba un gran amigo y ella se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía y no era para mas ya que el Santo era un hombre muy guapo pero ella sabía que eso no podría ser ya que el caballero la veía, según ella, como una hermanita en el mejor de los casos y eso la entristecía de sobremanera.

Un día el caballero de Capricornio regresó más temprano de su entrenamiento y vio como Agasha le dejaba una cesta de rosas rojas y blancas en su templo para luego seguir su camino y decidió sorprenderla, así que se puso atrás de ella y se agachó a su altura, pero algo salió mal ya que ella se giró antes de tiempo quedando sus rostros a centímetros uno de otro. Agasha se sonrojó como jitomate al ver la cercanía de sus rostros y el Cid también tenía un muy perceptible sonrojo al estar tan cerca de la chica. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos que para ellos parecieron horas hasta que Agasha unió sus labios con los del serio Caballero en un inocente beso.

El Cid al sentir que sus labios eran tomados por lo de Agasha se sorprendió y al principio no respondió por la sorpresa y la chica, al ver que chico no respondía, se separó.

Perdóname Cid- se disculpó la chica sonrojada- me deje llevar y no sé lo que me pas..- no puedo terminar porque ahora fue el Cid quien la beso a ella. Agasha estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad y correspondió el beso con una inocencia que encantó al serio caballero quien la estaba guiando ya que el suponía que por la inexperiencia de la chica, este era su primer beso y esto le gustaba mucho al caballero ya que ningún hombre la había tocado antes que él y no pudo evitar pensar que siempre quería estar así con la chica. No pudo resistirse a la tentación tan grande que era la chica para el y dio con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de la chica y Agasha abrió un poco la boca dándole paso a un besos mucho más apasionado que le robaba cada vez más el aliento a tal punto de que se tuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque el Cid la agarró por la cintura mientras la besaba con pasión desenfrenada y ella que correspondía con la misma pasión. Se separaron por la gran falta de aire de los dos, jadeando por el tremendo beso que se acababan de dar. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Agasha estaba sorprendida porque el chico correspondió su beso de forma tan pasional y el Cid atinó a darle un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba,

Te amo Agasha- la aludida lo miro con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas pero también lo abrazó de vuelta.

Yo también te amo Cid- respondió la jovencita feliz

¿ No amas a albafika?- pregunta el caballero sorprendido al oír la declaración de la chica

No te puedo negar que lo quería y mucho- comienza a decir la chica mientras se aferraba más al abrazo del caballero- pero hace unos meses que solo pienso en un caballero muy serio pero también muy amable que conocí gracias a un accidente- termina con una sonrisa, cosa que también hace sonreír al Cid- primera vez que te veo sonriendo

¿ cómo qué primera vez si yo sonrió desde que estoy contigo?- pregunta el caballero extrañado

Nunca me había dado cuenta- contesta la chica con una sonrisa

Despistada- la chica le da un ligero beso en los labios al caballero quien solo sonríe mientras la abraza más fuerte.

Aja pero que tenemos aquí- dice una voz y ellos se dan cuenta que es sisyphus de Sagitario quien ha entrado al templo- que linda parejita se acaba de formar

Sisyphus- comienza a decir el Cid, al ver que el chico tomo de las manos a Agasha quien se sonroja.

Puedes decirme cuñado desde hoy- le dice el caballero de la flecha a la chica quien asiente feliz- por cierto Cid, la señorita Sasha nos citó en el templo principal así que te venía a buscar para que vayamos juntos.

Bueno yo me tengo que ir a preparar algunos ramos- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la salida pero el caballero de capricornio la agarro por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el mientras le daba un pequeño beso y le murmuraba un _¨te veo luego¨_ para luego irse con Sisyphus hacia la reunión con su joven Diosa.

Agasha mientras tanto iba pensando en todo lo sucedido en esos meses y en como por un suceso con el señor Albafika terminó conociendo al amor de su vida _¨muchas gracias, señor Albafika¨_ pensó la pequeña chica alegremente mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello y ella recordaba como conocio y se enamoró de su amado caballero de capricornio _¨Definitivamente, me doy cuenta de que el destino da muchas vuelta y aveces no sabes dónde pararas pero siempre para tu bien y doy gracias a Athena y al destino por permitirme conocer a mi querido Cid¨ _pensó la chica mientras salía del Santuario y comenzaba el camino hacia su casa.

**FIN! **

**Porfavor dejen reviews ya que para mí es muy importante saber sus opiniones sobre los fics que publico.**


End file.
